


⋆Kara Zor El - True Love [Kara x Mon-El][3x15][Fanvid]

by SarahZorEL



Series: [Fanvids] [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, Angst with a Happy Ending, Datthews, Dorks in Love, Fanvids, Fluff, Gen, KaraMel, Pink - Freeform, SuperValor, Superheroes, True Love, YouTube, valor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: 'At the same time, I wanna hug you, I wanna wrap my hands around your neck, You're an asshole but I love you...'Mon-Els journey from Daxamite to Hero -SuperValor 3x15





	⋆Kara Zor El - True Love [Kara x Mon-El][3x15][Fanvid]

 

<https://youtu.be/0qvHtu0tOWo>

 

"Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you  
So much, I think it must be

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try not to be so mean  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)  
You can do it babe

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you  
So much, I think it must be

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
And no one else can break my heart like you

(I love you, I think it must be love, I love you)

Why do you rub me up the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete

I think it must be  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
And no one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you"

True Love - Pink ft Lily 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Watching!
> 
> \----->Twitter: @SarahRAWWR15


End file.
